Taste Me
by Littlest Girl
Summary: Es un reto. Y como reto debe cumplirlo. "Ella comerá algo y tú debes adivinar qué comió" "¿Cómo?" "Besándola, Duh!" AU.


**Historia: **Pebels.**  
**

**Personaje: **Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**«****Taste Me****»**

«_No confíes en mis buenas intenciones…_

…_los besos más indecentes son los que te quiero dar_.»

-Entonces, Edward. ¿Qué pides; Verdad o Castigo?

El chico de cabello cobrizo miró sin expresión alguna a su hermano mayor sentado frente a él con una sonrisa vengativa. Sabía que tendría que pagársela de una manera u otra, de todas formas, pintar su Jeep Wrangler con spray rosa antes de ir al colegio no había sido buena idea.

La chica sentada junto a él, su mejor amiga, Alice, se acercó a él y le susurró bajito:

-Toma castigo, Emmett me preguntará a mí qué hacer; no tiene cerebro para estas cosas.

Alternó la mirada de su mejor amiga a su hermano, luego a la castaña sentada junto a Jasper para finalmente suspirar derrotado y gruñir.

-Escojo castigo.

-Bien. ¡Reunión!

Y los otros cinco chicos se pusieron de pie y fueron a la cocina a deliberar.

-Que vaya donde la señora Patrick y le pida uno de sus sujetadores.

-Jasper, que asco. No tengo deseos de ver la ropa interior de una anciana pervertida.

-¡Ella no es pervertida!

-Emmett, sí lo es.

-El hecho de que nos ofrezca galletas no tiene nada de malo.

-Claro, que no. Sobre todo porque ella no utiliza la frase: "Y luego podemos jugar un rato."

-Puede que hable de jugar cartas.

-Si, hermanito, sigue diciéndote eso.

Rosalie negó con la cabeza riendo pero aún así besó la mejilla del chico.

-Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué puede ser?

Cada uno tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes tras la encimera dándose cuenta de que esto les llevaría más de un rato.

Alice balanceó sus piernitas como una niña pequeña mientras apoyaba su mentón en su mano despreocupadamente. Su mejor amigo era guapo, pensó viéndolo cambiar canales en la televisión del salón. Podía ser que tuviera un invencible record de novias, pero él era un buen chico. Era un poco engreído, insensible a veces, mas eso no quitaba que fuera el mejor dando consejos, tierno y cariñoso hombre de todos los tiempos (después de Jasper, claro).

Él llevaba tiempo sintiendo 'cosas raras' como las llamaba él por Bella, la prima de Jazzy, algún tiempo ya.

La chica era nueva –había llegado hace apenas un mes cuando a su padre lo habían transferido a Forks- y tenía a toda la parte masculina del instituto hecha un saco de hormonas.

No es que ella fuera tan bonita como una súper modelo, sino que ella tenía todas las correctas cosas puestas en los lugares correctos. Largas piernas, anchas caderas, diminuta cintura, pechos redondos, cuello esbelto, cara perfecta, pestañas largas, mejillas rosadas, labios carnosos, dientes blancos, nariz respingada, profundos ojos chocolate y cabello rizado castaño. Así que no era difícil saber porqué había recibido más invitaciones para citas que ella y Rosalie juntas. De hecho, ella había roto el record que a Tanya le había llevado años, en unas escasas dos semanas, y había puesto su propio record; la mayor cantidad de "no" dados también.

Isabella Swan Whitlock no había salido con ninguno. Uno porque ella los había rechazado a todos, y dos porque Jasper se los había espantado todos.

Por eso es que Edward tenía miedo, caviló Alice viendo a Edward dejando finalmente el canal de música, porque Jasper se podía negar (y para Ed, ninguna chica valía lo suficiente como para perder a un amigo. Ni siquiera Isabella).

Una linda balada llenó la desierta casa de adultos cuando la chica quitó la mirada de su amigo y la posó en el frutero frente a ella.

Una extraña idea comenzaba a tomar forma en su cabeza cuando volvió a mirar al chico cobrizo, luego a Bella y finalmente el frutero.

Dios, pensó con una sonrisa. Si esto sale bien, Edward me debe una grande.

-Tengo una idea.

-¡Finalmente! – murmuró el más grande de todos suspirando aliviado. – La cabeza comenzaba a dolerme.

-¿Y… cuál es Alice?

Ella levantó la mirada a la muchacha con suave voz frente a ella y le sonrió malignamente.

-_Probar…_

* * *

-Hombre, ¿qué clase de prueba les pudo haber llevado tanto tiempo?

-Una… - murmuró su amiga con un pañuelo negro en una de sus diminutas manos. -… que te va a gustar.

-¿De qué hablas? – y frunció el ceño alejándose de ellos con desconfianza. Sin embargo, Jasper lo trajo de vuelta y lo sentó sobre un taburete que trajo de la cocina.

-Emmett, los honores por favor.

-Claro, pequeña. – Sonrió – Eddie, querido. Tú prueba es la siguiente.

Rosalie y Bella comenzaron a traer un montón de recipientes con diferentes cosas que olían diferente y se veían diferente y las pusieron sobre la mesita que Jasper puso junto a Edward.

-Una de las chicas comerá algo y tú hermanito, tú tendrás la gloriosa oportunidad de averiguarlo.

-¿Y eso lo haría…?

Emmett sonrió aún más si es que era posible.

-Con besos. – Y Edward sintió inmediatamente su estómago contraerse con fuerza. Crispó los dedos sobre el asiento y observó a Alice que le sopló un beso y se metió una uva en la boca.

-¿Con… besos? – repitió.

-Con besos. – aseguró Alice acercándose y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. – Verás, una de nosotras comerá algo de lo que está ahí – apuntó la mesita – y tú tendrás que besarla para saber qué fue lo que comió. Sólo tienes una oportunidad así que aprovéchala bien.

-Pero, no puedo. Digo, Alice tú estás de novia con Jasper y…

-Si no quieres, hermano. Yo feliz puedo hacer la prueba por ti.

Alice ignoró a Emmett y Rosalie que habían comenzado a darse miraditas y contestó a Edward.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Ya lo hablamos y él no tiene ningún problema con ello. ¿Cierto, cariño?

-Cierto.

Genial, ahora hasta su amigo se aliaba con la pequeña para joderlo. Y hubiera dicho que tampoco podía porque a Emmett le gustaba Rosalie y la invitaría a salir el fin de semana de no ser porque Rosalie ya le estaba poniendo la venda sobre sus ojos y tenía la leve impresión de que la rubia estaba al tanto de aquello.

-¿Ves algo?

Supuso que estaban haciendo señas porque oyó movimiento más no vió nada.

-No.

-¿Ves esto? – dijo su hermano, y todos comenzaron a reír. Seguramente había hecho alguna de sus obscenidades.

-Ya, Emmett. Déjalo.

-Él no me ve así que no puede golpearme.

-Te golpearé de todas formas. – Dijo sonriendo – Te conozco tanto que puedo adivinar lo que estás haciendo.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Pero alguien lo golpeó porque oyó una bofetada y un leve "Ouch!" antes de que todos volvieran a reír y Jasper hablara.

-¿Estás listo?

Él enderezó la espalda y suspiró pesadamente asintiendo.

-Listo.

Sin embargo, cuando oyó murmullos y el aroma a fresas lo envolvió supo que no estaba listo. Aunque probablemente nunca lo estaría.

Sintió unas pequeñas manos apoyarse en sus muslos y una nariz igualmente pequeña y perfecta rozar la suya. Unos labios cálidos y sabrosos se encontraron con los suyos cuando sus manos demasiado amaestradas se dejaron caer en las caderas de ella.

Bella –era imposible que no fuera ella- paseó la lengua por su labio inferior provocándole una insana ola de calor en todo el cuerpo. Entonces, demasiado pronto, aquella boca juguetona se alejó y él se lamió los labios saboreando aquel regusto dulce y afrodisíaco.

Lo tenía, era chocolate con… ¿almendras? ¿Caramelo? ¿Almendras acarameladas?

-Y bien, ¿qué era?

-Hmm… es que, no me quedó muy claro. ¿Puedo probar de nuevo?

* * *

_Para las que deseen recordar o quieran saber, la frase que está bajo el título es de la canción "Te quiero comer la boca" de la Mosca Tse Tse. ¡Un clásico!_

_Este fin de semana fui al cumpleaños de una amiga y entre todos nos pusimos a recordar las canciones que escuchábamos antes y llegamos a esta. _

_La idea del One-shot estaba hace tiempo, sólo me faltaba tiempo hasta que finalmente lo encontré._

_Esto __**NO**__ tiene segunda parte, ni tercera, ni cuarta. El final es abierto como pueden ver._

_Pienso que así es más entretenido._

_Sweet Kisse's y Bonita semana, Pebels._


End file.
